The present disclosure relates to a network facsimile apparatus.
In general, upon accepting a transmission job to transmit FAX transmission data in which a destination line number of a public line is set, a network facsimile apparatus acquires a network address corresponding to the destination line number from a SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) server on a network, and transmits the FAX transmission data to another apparatus that corresponds to the acquired network address.
In addition, it is known that a FAX gateway can execute a FAX communication via the public line based on the FAX transmission data, instead of a terminal that does not have a FAX function.